


Bandage (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy)

by whoevenlooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying Draco, Crying Harry, Fluff and Angst, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevenlooks/pseuds/whoevenlooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't stand the name written on his arm, so much so that he covered it in a bandage so he wouldn't have to look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandage (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy)

no… No. NO! NO NO NO!

It is not him.

No its not him, he just read it wrong.

It’s just similar.

Yeah, just similar.

Draco looked again and fainted.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He later wrapped it in a bandage.

He wrapped it too tightly, he could hardly hold a quill but it was better.

Better than seeing _‘Harry Potter’_ scrawled across his skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He passed him in the halls but didn’t say anything.

There was nothing to say because _nothing_ happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was July 31st.

Draco's 56 days of peace had ended.

“Say something then!” Harry screamed “How could you not say anything? Oh God! What do I tell Ginny…”

Harry fell to the floor defeated and lifeless, Draco looked down at his shoes and stayed there until Harry left with his sobs echoing down the corridor.

‘Pathetic’ Draco thought as his own tears made tracks down his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ginny was hanging off Harry’s arm and looking at him with love.

Harry couldn’t bring himself to look at her and see the love he couldn’t return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco could taste the tension that permeated the dinner silence.

“Draco, it’s high time you told us who your mate is.” Lucius finally said.

“harry potter” Draco mumbled.

“Draco, mumbling is unbecoming.” Narcissa lectured.

“Harry Potter” Draco spoke up.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look before Lucius whispered.

“Perfect”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m glad you finally came around” Harry said while smiling softly.

He grabbed Draco’s hand and Draco suppressed a shudder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I love you” Harry said into Draco’s shoulder.

Draco’s eyes filled with tears but Harry was already asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Draco lifted Harry’s arm from around himself and got up.

He got his wand from its case and pointed it at Harry.

“Petrifi-” Draco began “Petrificu-”

Draco’s wand fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

“Draco?” Harry said while fumbling for his glasses “What’s going on? W-why are you crying?”

Harry tentatively walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco.

“Get away from me!” Draco shouted and tried to push Harry away “I tried… Oh god i tried to- to-”

“It’s okay” Harry whispered into his hair.

“No it’s not! I was going to give you over to my dad, he- he said too get your trust then body bind you and- and-” Draco broke down.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do it so it’s okay” Harry said again.

“But- but-”

“I love you” Harry said “I really really love you. And I know you love me too, I can see it every time you look at me.”

Draco looked up at Harry.

“I knew you were put up to it from the beginning. I mean Draco Malfoy? I’ve known you long enough to know that you would never give up like that.”

“But then why did you agree?”

“Because I’ve also known you long enough to know that you wouldn’t be able to do it” Harry looked into his eyes “ And because I love you”

“How could you love me after this?” Draco broke down again.

“I love everything about you. I love your hands, and your hair, and those secret smiles, and your smirks, and how you look when you’re concentrating, and how you act strong but hurt easily, and I especially love your crying face.” Harry held his face in his hands. “I love  _you_.” Draco broke down again.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
